Kidnapped
by OnePieceofZoro94
Summary: Naruto and Hinata cannot wait for their wedding, but will it all go smoothly after Hinata gets Kidnapped?DISCLAIMER: I DONT NOT OWN ANYTHING OF NARUTO.


DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!!

After a gentle and filling dinner at Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto and his beautiful Fiancée Hyuuga Hinata returned to their apartment in Konoha. As they walked they held hands and smiled while talking about they're wedding. They planned their wedding a few weeks ago, but the time went by so quickly that they didn't realise they were getting married tomorrow. Both were extremely nervous, but were excited to know that they were going to spend their life together.

Late that cold night, Naruto glanced over Hinata's Body and out of the window. He watched the moon shine over the city of Konoha. He could hardly believe that it was tomorrow. He lay down on his back, stared at the ceiling for a little while and eventually fell asleep. The next morning he woke up to find Hinata gone and only a note on the bed. It was from Hinata. He picked up the note and read it aloud.

"Naruto-kun, I had to go get ready with Sakura and Ino, I love you!" He smiled after lifting his head from the note and he too got up to get ready. Sasuke and Shikamaru came by to see if they could be any help. Naruto had asked them if they would be his best men. When they showed up they were both dressed in solid black suits with a bowtie at their collar. As Naruto was getting ready he couldn't help but worry.

"Am I seriously ready for this?" he thought. He turned to Shikamaru and Sasuke then back to the mirror. "Time to go!" He said. Sasuke and Shikamaru smiled.

Hinata and Naruto decided that they would get married outside at the exact same place where they had their first date. It was a beautiful day, clear blue skies, with the sun shining bright across the city. When he was standing under the beautiful arch, he was shaking, but when he saw Hinata come round the corner all dressed in white he smiled with joy. In the woods across from the ceremony, three Ninja's were watching them closely. Unaware of the Ninjas he wedding continued. All of a sudden, the Ninjas jumped down, as ran like the speed of light towards the ceremony and threw 3 smoke bombs onto the grounds of the wedding. They quickly ran straight for Hinata and grabbed her off her feet and stole her away.

Neji had already begun his byakugan, and dragged Naruto out to follow them in the woods while Sasuke and Kiba checked that everyone was ok. Naruto and Neji Jumped through the ancient trees searching for Hinata. Suddenly Neji found them and he began to jump faster and faster with Naruto right behind him. The Ninja's stood on an empty land of grass, holding Hinata, who to Naruto's anger was unconscious. To Naruto and Neji's Shock, the ninjas were not infact ninjas at all. It was akatsuki. Naruto's anger began to rise.

"What do you want with Hinata?" He screamed.

"Why would we want anything to do with this brat?" replied Deidara.

"Then why did you take her?" asked Neji who was surprising calm.

"We needed the Kyuubi" Answered Sasori.

"She's not the Kyuubi!" Naruto screamed and then suddenly transformed.

"Naruto! Don't!" Yelled Neji. The akatsuki just simply laughed a little as the saw Naruto running towards them. Sasori jumped with Hinata into a tall tree and stood there while Deidara jumped away from Naruto to avoid getting hit. Neji instantly jumped towards Sasori who was not looking which gave Neji an advantage. Sasori caught a glimpse of Neji and immediately turned to face him. Neji missed Sasori and kept on trying to get passed him to get his cousin back to safety. Naruto attacked Deidara so many times, that Deidara was bleeding in nearly every inch of his body. Naruto saw Neji and Sasori fighting, which meant he had a chance to get Hinata. He completely ignored Deidara who was on the ground trying to stand but failing and jumped to the tree, grabbed Hinata and slashed Sasori right down the back. Sasori let his guard down by turning round and Neji sped towards him and put 4 Kunai's through his body, nailing him to the tree. Naruto was lying Hinata on the ground and looking over her to see if they had hurt her in any way. Neji jumped out of the tree and walked towards Naruto. Hinata was slowly closing and opening her eyes and when she finally did Naruto pushed himself towards her and hugged her so tight she could hardly breathe. Hinata didn't care though. She was just happy she was ok and so were Naruto and Neji. They left the two akatsuki members bleeding in the forest and ran back to the wedding. After they had left, the leader of akatsuki walked towards them and let out a breathe.

"You two have failed me" He said in a stern voice. As soon as he said this he walked away, with Deidara and Sasori limping after him.

Back in Konoha Naruto and Hinata celebrated with the rest as their friends as they had become a couple. Naruto lofted up his new wife, smiled and kissed her and said gently:

"I love you"


End file.
